La perte d'un ange
by HeyBobby
Summary: Cela fait maintenant plus de trois jours que Naruto restait étendu sur son lit, immobile, repensant à son ange et ses souvenirs...
1. Prélude

Histoire courte, quelques chapitres seulement.

Couple : SasukexNaruto

Disclamer : Ce ne sont pas mes persos.

_Pensées_

Paroles et narration

*lieu et action*

**La perte d'un ange**

Prélude

Cela fait maintenant plus de trois jours que Naruto n'a pas bougé de son lit. Il restait là, immobile. Ses cernes montraient un manque de sommeil évident, son teint un manque de nourriture mais ce que l'on remarquait le plus était ses yeux rougis par les pleurs… Naruto avait pleuré pendant des heures. N'ayant plus de larmes à verser, il se mit à repenser à la cause de son chagrin.

_Sasuke, pourquoi ?? Notre histoire avait mal débutée et elle se termine de la même manière… Tu me manques tellement… _

_Je me souviens de notre première rencontre, tu me dévisageais avec tes yeux froids mais si beaux, d'un noir si intense… Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux pareils… La première fois que je t'ai aperçu, je me suis dit : _Ouah ! Beau mec !_ Tes cheveux d'un noir ébène flottaient au vent, ton visage pâle reflétait doucement les rayons du soleil puis tu as prononcé ces paroles qui ont brisé le charme…_

- Baka ! Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ?

_Je me suis dit que c'était la première fois que j'entendais de tels mots prononcés avec une telle voix. Belle, grave et envoutante. Mais bien sûr sur le moment, j'ai réagi au quart de tour ! Et me voilà parti dans toutes sortes d'insultes pour finalement en venir aux mains. J'aimais tellement me battre avec toi. Un rien enclenchait nos bagarres, seule la fatigue nous arrêtait. J'aimais sentir le contact de nos deux corps qui s'entrechoquaient avec violence, tes poings qui m'envoyaient valser dans les airs et voir tes yeux brûlants de colère me transpercer… _

_Lors de notre première mission, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te regarder toute la journée, puis c'est devenu une habitude. Un jour tu m'en as fait la remarque :_

- Mais qu'est-ce t'as à me regarder comme ça, Baka ?

_Je n'ai pas su te répondre. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que pour moi, tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Je n'ai pas identifié de suite ce que c'était. Les jours, les mois passaient… Nous avions notre petit train de vie, je ne me posais pas de questions et tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce jour… _


	2. Union

**Chapitre 2**

Union

_Nous étions en mission vers le royaume du feu. Nous devions ramener un vieux parchemin à l'Hokage. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que je ne me sentais pas très bien, mais je n'avais rien dit, c'était tellement rare que je parte juste avec toi. Mais, en pleine traversée d'une forêt lugubre, je me suis effondré, brûlant de fièvre… J'ai vu une lueur d'inquiétude dans tes yeux, mais elle s'est dissipée une fois aperçue… Voyant que je ne pouvais pas repartir, tu m'as porté sur ton dos jusqu'à l'auberge. Ton corps frais si près du mien me faisait tellement de bien, l'air provoqué par ta course ébouriffait mes cheveux, je me sentais léger … Puis, une chose me troubla, tes mains qui entouraient mes cuisses. Tu avais tellement rapproché nos deux corps pour éviter que je ne sois secoué comme un prunier que tes mains étaient si proches… Je me suis mis à rougir… Une fois arrivés, tu m'as installé confortablement dans le lit puis tu t'es occupé de moi avec tellement d'attention que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te demander pourquoi. Tu m'as alors raconté qu'il fallait que je guérisse le plus vite possible pour enfin finir cette foutue mission… C'est vrai que sur le coup ça m'a blessé, un instant j'ai cru que tu te souciais de moi, quelle désillusion… C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je voulais être plus qu'un ami pour toi, oui bien plus. Une fois en forme et la mission remplie, je me suis mis à réfléchir et je suis arrivé à une conclusion. Cela pouvait être étrange, mais je t'aimais, tellement que chacun de tes contacts me faisaient rougir, chaque regard, bien que la plupart froids et sans vie, m'envoyait au septième ciel… J'étais amoureux… C'était si étrange, si absurde. On passait notre temps à se prendre la tête, j'aurais dû te haïr, mais c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit, comme quoi entre haine et amour, il n'y a qu'un pas… J'étais troublé et tu l'as bien évidemment remarqué… Je m'étais aperçu que de temps en temps tu m'observais, sentant ton regard se poser sur moi. Un jour tu m'as même demandé si tout allait bien, chose assez surprenante venant de toi. _

_Puis, il y eut cette nuit, cette merveilleuse nuit… Nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls dans un hôtel glacial lors d'une autre mission. Je tremblais et claquais des dents si fort que tu m'as proposé de dormir dans le même lit que toi pour qu'on se tienne chaud. J'ai cru voir un léger rougissement apparaitre sur tes joues lorsque tu me l'as proposé. Mais après réflexion, je me suis dit que j'avais sûrement rêvé… Nous étions donc dans le même lit, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre… Je ne pouvais pas dormir, alors je me suis retourné vers toi, tu dormais profondément… La lune donnait des reflets argentés à tes cheveux et rendait ta peau si belle. Tu étais magnifique… J'avais envie de m'approcher, de t'observer de plus près… Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé à califourchon sur toi. Je pouvais sentir ton souffle chaud caresser mon visage… Instinctivement je me suis penché vers ces lèvres entrouvertes pour y donner un baiser. Puis un autre et encore un autre, quand soudain je t'ai senti répondre. J'ai alors remarqué tes yeux noirs m'observer avec curiosité, je suis devenu rouge pivoine. J'allais m'écarter lorsque tu m'attrapas le bras pour me faire basculer sur le dos et prendre ma place… Je me souviens de chaque détail, de chaque baiser, chaque caresse… J'aimais tellement sentir tes mains sur mon torse, ton souffle chaud dans mon cou lorsque tu me marquais comme étant le tien, j'ai gardé pendant des jours le suçon que tu m'as fait au creux de l'oreille cette nuit là… J'adorais lorsque nos deux langues se mêlaient dans une danse folle, lorsque tu me faisais rougir de désir et gémir de plaisir. Mais ce que je préférais était le moment où nos deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, lorsque je sentais que plus rien d'autre ne compter à part ces deux corps s'épousant parfaitement… _

_J'étais enfin heureux… Mais mon bonheur fut de courte durée…_


	3. L'accident

**L'accident**

_Oui, nous étions heureux… Nous nous aimions… Ma vie était comblée… J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne durerait pas… Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance dans ma vie, c'est ainsi… Et dire que nous devions enfin vivre ensemble, toi et moi dans ce petit appartement, j'en rêvais… Mais nous devions encore aller récupérer mes affaires, j'étais tellement pressé d'emménager que nous avons emprunté un petit raccourci. C'est donc les bras chargés de cartons que je suis passé par ce petit chemin près de la falaise… Malheureusement, le bord a cédé, avec ces cartons je n'ai pas pu me rétablir et j'ai commencé à chuter, tu as alors plongé à ma suite pour essayer de me rattraper. Tu t'es enfilé sous moi et m'as serré dans tes bras, puis nous avons atterri huit mètres plus bas. J'ai mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre connaissance. J'ai commencé à m'agiter et tes bras sont tombés le long de tes flancs. Je me suis retourné pour te faire face. J'ai commencé à te secouer, de plus en plus fort. Je hurlais, m'égosillant presque. Mais tu ne réagissais pas, tu restais là, les yeux clos et les bras branlants. J'ai alors pris ton pouls… Rien… Je t'ai fait un massage cardiaque, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire… Au fond de moi je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Alors je restais là, essayant de faire repartir ton cœur… Sakura et Akatsuchi furent alertés par mes cris. Ils m'ont aperçu en bas, m'acharnant sur ton corps sans vie… Ils ont dû se mettre à deux pour m'éloigner de toi. J'étais dans un état second, ne réalisant pas encore la tragédie qui venait de se produire…_


	4. La perte

**La perte**

*Naruto repensait aux sentiments qu'il avait ressentis le premier jour.*

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit !_

_Pourquoi…_

_Pourquoi la race humaine est-elle si méprisable ?_

_Pourquoi l'amour n'est qu'une utopie ?_

_Pourquoi le destin est-il si cruel ?_

_Je ne peux pas le croire, je ne peux pas l'admettre…_

_Tu n'es pas mort ! Tu ne peux pas être mort !_

_Dans quelques secondes tu vas ouvrir cette porte et me serrer dans tes bras…_

_Tu vas me faire l'amour comme jamais tu me l'as fait…_

_Tu vas me dire que tu me désires, que tu me veux, que tu m'aimes…_

_Puis tu t'endormiras sur mon torse, ton souffle chaud jouant dans mon cou…_

_Pourquoi…_

_Mon amour, ma vie… mon ange…_

_Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir ainsi, pas en te sacrifiant pour moi…_

_Sans toi je ne suis rien, sans ton amour je ne suis plus…_

_Tu ne peux pas mourir, je ne te survivrai pas…_


	5. La vie continue

**La vie continue**

Naruto sentait les rayons du soleil effleurer sa peau… Il apercevait de son lit le ciel devenir oranger, puis bleu… Encore un jour sans fermer l'œil, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps… Mais il ne comptait pas rester ainsi. Il se serait bien laisser mourir de chagrin, mais ça aurait été trahir Sasuke… Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver sa vie, maintenant elle était plus précieuse que n'importe quel trésor. Il devait en prendre soin et la chérir. Certes ce sera plus difficile à présent, il devra porter sa peine en permanence comme on trimballe un poids à bout de bras, et cela seul… Mais il vivra, Sasuke l'avait voulu, il le fera. Malgré ses peines, la vie continue…

**Fin**

Voilà, cette fic est terminée... J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu malgré sa tristesse... A vrai dire je ne pouvais pas écrire quelque chose de joyeux après ce qui est arrivé à mon ange... Laissez-moi quelques reviews pour me donner votre avis et m'aider à l'améliorer si besoin. Merci.


End file.
